


Lace Masquerade

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: You and your roommate are invited to a masquerade party to celebrate Pete Wentz's birthday.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But It’s Better If You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460691) by localchampion. 



> So localchampion posted a story that mentioned a masquerade party for Pete's birthday and I needed to know about that, so this is slightly inspired by that story.

“What in the world…?” Y/n asked while looking at a very fancy black and white envelop that had your name and your roommate Leigh’s name on it.

“Hey Leigh, do you remember those guys we met in the coffee shop that one day?” You asked while walking into the living room.

“Yeah, Patrick and Pete? Why?” Leigh was sitting on the looking at various half marathons in the area.  She was always trying to get you to run one with her.

“Well, I think this might be from them” You handed her the envelope.

“Wait. How did they get our address? That’s either very creepy or very enduring.” She took the envelope and looked it over “what do you think this is? It’s too fancy to be a restraining order….”

You sat down next to her and took the envelope back. “I don’t know, we should open it”

You slowly opened it, only to have two black lace masks fall out of it.  Leigh picked one up “ok, we only met these two for maybe 10 minutes…this is odd”

“’Y/N and Leigh, you are invited to an evening of intrigue, mystery, and debauchery.  We invite you to the birthday party of one Pete Wentz.  Enclosed you will find the RSVP information, masks for each you with your name attached and the dress code.  Please RSVP at your earliest convenience”.

You and Leigh just stared at each other.

Leigh broke the silence. “Wait. These guys that we barely know invited us to a birthday party and they have RULES FOR US?” Leigh was looking at the invitation and the masks.

“Also, why do have certain masks to wear? Is that how they will know who we are? WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Leigh had picked up her mask (it was a wide piece of lace that curved up around the eyes to give it that cat eye feel to it. While looking simple from far away, once you got up close to it, you noticed the little fine details within the lace; somehow the maker of the lace managed to incorporate lilacs into the design) and was reading dress code while pacing the living room.

“’The dress code is simple:  1) Wear your mask at all times while at the party, should you leave the party or find a private area, then and only then are you to remove your mask.  You never know who is watching. 2) Black gowns are expected.  Floor length only. 3) Make sure the shoes you wear are ones you can get on and off easily – you never know when you will need to take off your shoes and run.”

Leigh had stopped pacing and looked at you.

“Hey Y/N! Are you listening to these rules? Are we even going to this? We don’t know these guys”

“We are going, Leigh.” You said “In fact, I just RSVP’d.  After I RSVP’d I was given an address of a local dress shop and was told ‘They are expecting you tomorrow’”.

“Leigh, what are we doing? Why does this sound like a bad idea?” You said while laughing and look at your mask – It was a black lace mask that reminded you of a Venetian style mask, on the left side, there are lace flourishes around the eye, and it was interwoven with a purple sparkly lace that caught the light at every angle.  

“Y/n, this is by far the craziest thing we have done. Shouldn’t we have given this more thought? What if this is cult? What if they are trying to kidnap us”?

You looked at your best friend with a grin.  “Are you trying to tell me that if Patrick asked you out, you wouldn’t jump at the chance? I saw how you were looking at him.”

“Well, yeah, but this is over the top to ask people out, isn’t it? I don’t even know what this is…”

“I have a feeling, that this” your shook your mask in front of Leigh’s face “will be the best night we have ever had.”

You and Leigh laughed and started looking up the dress shop that you were told to go tomorrow.

 


	2. The Dresses

“Leigh! Let’s go!” You were impatiently waiting by the front door of the apartment.

“I’m coming, Y/n!” Leigh yelled.

It was the following day after receiving the invitation to Pete’s birthday party.  You and Leigh were getting ready to go to the dress shop that you were told to go to: Cover Me, Black.  Neither one of you had heard of this shop and you both had lived in the area for years.

As you guys pulled up to the dress shop in your taxi, you noticed that it just looked like a rundown shop with nothing in there. You and Leigh gave each other confused looks.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Leigh whispered as you guy walked up to the front door.

“Well, we weren’t given any special knocks or anything, so I guess we just go in” You whispered.

As you reached out to open the door, the door swung open.

“Y/N, you know, if anyone else sent us to this location, I would call the cops in a heartbeat” Leigh looked at you “however, I want to see how this plays out. If it means I can end up kissing Patrick, then this will all be worth it” Leigh smiled at you and you noticed color creeping into her face.

You reached out and took Leigh’s hand. “We are in this together. It’s us against the world.”

You and Leigh walked through the door and down the hall.  Everything was old red brick and had a very gothic type feel to it. 

As you and Leigh walked down the wall, you couldn’t help but notice but help how quiet the building was. “You know, Leigh, for a dress shop it is awfully quiet” You whispered.

“Yeah, Y/n, it is very quiet.”

At the end of the hallway, there was a sign that said “Cover Me, Black” with a black arrow pointing to the right. As you both turned down the hallway, you noticed that the hallway gave away to a room that was dimly lit, and had just two mannequins in it.

As you and Leigh walked closer, you noticed that there were people dressed all in black and with masks waiting along the sides of the room.

“Leigh, this is intense.” You whispered while looking at these people.

“Yes, it is.” Leigh whispered back “This is not the kind of dress shop that I am used too, Y/n”

Upon entering the room, the lights on the mannequins got brighter and the people dressed in black all moved in unison in what felt like a choreographed dance. You and Leigh were separated and brought to stand in front of a mannequin.

You stood in silence looking at the dress you were standing in front of – it was beautiful.  There was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neck.  It had a purple lace overlay on the top that matched the mask, the sleeves of the lace overlay came down three quarters on the arms.  The skirt looked to be tulle and there was matching lace at the hem of the skirt.  The skirt had enough volume to be pretty, but not enough to be overwhelming.  As you touched the skirt, you realized that the skirt was layers of a very dark purple tulle over a solid black skirt.

“Oh, my goodness, this is beautiful” You were in shock that someone you barely know what able to pick out a dress that seemed to be tailored made for you.  You looked over at Leigh to see her dress.

Leigh was standing there with a hand over her mouth, and it looked like she was crying a bit.  You glanced at the dress that was in front of her and you understood why she was crying.  It was a simple black dress, that had a black lace overlay, however, this lace was black.  The lace top was a boat neck with short sleeves; it came down on sides in a way that was meant to flatter her waist.  The dress had a slit in it that hits the mannequin right in the middle of the thigh.

You walked over to Leigh and wrapped her arms around you “Girl, how do these guys seem to know us so well” Leigh laughed.

“Well, like any good cult leaders they know their targets” You laughed back.

“Oh Y/n.  I can’t believe this happening”

Without warning, the people dressed all in black once again separated you guys.  You were whisked away to a changing room, where there were more people in black waiting for you.  You sat down in a chair and had your hair and makeup done and whenever you went to suggest something, the person who appeared to be in charge just put their finger to their lips and shushed you.

After what felt like hours, you had your hair and makeup done and you were being dressed in your dress.  It fit like a glove, it was tailored to every curve of your body like a glove.  The shoes and other accessories were simple and classic as well.

“Oh, my goodness,” you said when you finally were ushered in front of a mirror.  You were felt like you were about to cry when suddenly, someone brought you the mask you had been sent.

“Wait, how did you guys get this?” You asked and you were very confused seeing how you had left this at the apartment. Once again you were met with a finger on the lips and being shushed.

“More and more this feels like a very bad idea and cult-like” you muttered as someone put your ask on you and pinned it in place.

“Y/n! Are you ready? Where are you?” You heard Leigh yelling.

You walked back into the first room where you first saw the dresses and Leigh was standing there in her dress.  You couldn’t believe that her dress fit her perfectly.  Leigh turned to you.

“Girl look at us! We look amazing! Although I’m confused! I thought the party was in a few days.  Why are we dressed now?”

You walked over to Leigh and spun around. “How flipping perfect are these dresses and they got our masks from the apartment somehow? You know what, I’m not even questioning things right now. I’m just going to eat this up, because how often does something like this happen?” You grinned at Leigh.

As you both were admiring the small details of each other dresses (there were lilacs in Leigh’s lace again and yours had what looked to be orchids in the lace), when suddenly the lights went out.

“Leigh”

“y/n”

You both had grabbed each other hands.

“Alright, this isn’t fun anymore, I do not like this. Someone, please let us know what is going on” You stated with a bit of panic in your voice.

Just then, the lights came back on and standing in front of you were to men wearing all black and they had masks that matched yours.

“Well look at how lovely you guys look” the one that wearing the mask that matched Leigh’s was saying.

“Yes, you two do look very lovely” The other guy was saying while he was circling you.

“Who are you guys? What is happening? If this a cult, I don’t have money because I spend it all on band merch and races” Leigh was saying.

“Oh Honey, this isn’t a cult.  It’s a lifestyle” He had reached his hand out to Leigh.  “I am Patrick and I will be your escort for this event”

You could see the color creep up into Leigh’s face as she took Patrick’s hand.

“And, Darling, I am Pete” Pete reached out his hand to you “and I will be your escort”

You couldn’t help that a smile crossed your face as you took Pete’s hand and Pete smiled back at you.


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, flirting and girlfriends.

Once everyone had piled into the limo, you were able to look at Pete closely.  He was way prettier than you had remembered – his eyes were even more striking.  He had one arm around the back of the seat the other arm was lightly resting on your knee.

“Don’t you think this is extreme? Also, isn’t your party in a few days?” You asked

“Y/n, yes this might be extreme, but I wanted to you the length I would go for you” Pete gave you a crooked smile and you felt your heart flutter and you could feel your face turning red.  You were confused about how someone you barely knew could do this to you.

“And yes, my party is in a few days, but we” Pete gestured between himself and Patrick who was sitting with Leigh giggling with each other, “wanted to get to know you before the party and spending with you before everything gets out of hand.”

“Well then” you grinned back “how do you propose we spend the time?”

“First of all, we are going to an amazing dinner, then we have scored amazing rooms at a nearby hotel.” Before Pete could finish his thought, you drew back from him, not because you were afraid of spending the night with him (which you really wanted to do), you were more shocked that he would just be so upfront about it.

Pete noticed your change in posture and your uneasiness “Oh no, Darling, it’s not like that.  You and Leigh have a room and then Patrick and I have the adjoining room” he reached out to grab your hands “Y/n, anything that happens tonight is all up to you and Leigh; we don’t want to force you two into something you guys aren’t comfortable with” Pete said sincerely.

“Thanks for that clarification, because while you are very pretty, I’m not sure how comfortable I would be spending the night with you right now.” You smiled coyly at Pete.

Pete leaned in closer to you and you felt the weight of his hand on your thigh, and his breath on your neck  “Tell me more about how pretty you think I am” he whispered and this sent shivers through your body and made you gasp out loud, which caused Pete to give you a wicked grin.

“Hey lovebirds” Patrick was saying as he hit Pete’s knee, “we are at the restaurant”

You looked out the window and sure enough you had arrived at a very fancy restaurant that was all brick and dark – in fact, it looked almost exactly like the building the dress shop was in.

You and Leigh exited the limo and stood beside each other and held hands.

You leaned over to whisper to Leigh “Does this look almost like exactly like the dress shop? Did they just drive us in circles?”

“Hey, Patrick” Leigh said, “You know this place is dark and possibly not open.”

Patrick walked up to her and took her hand gently “This place is open. We rented it out so it’s just the four of us.” Patrick gave Leigh a gentle smile.  Leigh then turned to you and you two shared a quick smile and wink before Patrick whisked Leigh away.

Pete walked up to you and intertwined his fingers into yours. “Y/n, are you ready for dinner?”

You and Pete made your way into the restaurant. You couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the place was, you were also sure that this place wasn’t a place you could afford on your own.

You started to walk towards where Patrick and Leigh were sitting, however, Pete tugged on your arm “Nope. We will join them later. Right now, it’s just us” Pete smiled, and he took you to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

The dinner was the best food you had ever eaten.  Everything seemed made just for you and your tastes. As the night went on, you couldn’t help but notice that Pete seemed to be scooting his chair closer to yours and you didn’t complain about it at all.

Outside of Leigh, you never felt such an amazing connection with someone before.  You never thought you believed in soul mates but there was an amazing connection between you and Pete.  When you made an off-hand remark about Star Wars, you noticed that Pete’s face lit up and he had a huge goofy grin on his face.

“Wait, did you just make a Star Wars reference?” Pete asked very excitedly.

“Yes, I did. I’m sorry, I can be a bit of a nerd at times” You stumbled. You were always afraid to let your nerd side out.

Pete grabbed your hands “Y/N, don’t worry about it. We are massive Star Wars nerds!” His smile was very contagious, and you couldn’t help by smile back at him.

“That makes me feel better. To be completely honest, I’m always worried about coming off as awkward and odd when meeting people so I’m trying very hard to combat that right now.” You looked at Pete and you saw him nodding at you.

“Well, Y/N, I don’t think you’ve been awkward and odd. You have been nothing but beautiful and so easy to talk to.  I was taken back by your Star Wars reference because I wasn’t expecting it” Pete smiled again. “We have had many deep and intense debates about Star Wars on the tour bus and I love the fact that you know about Star Wars because I want to make sure you feel included when you finally meet everyone else”

You couldn’t help but blush not only at the way Pete said the word “love” but also that he was really into making you feel included when you finally got to me the others in the band.

“I hate to interrupt, Mr. Wentz” you both looked at the waiter, “but are you two ready?”

You shot Pete a confused look, “Ready? Ready for what, Pete?”

Pete stood up, pulled out your chair, helped you up and took your hand. You both walked back towards the front of the restaurant where you saw Patrick and Leigh waiting for you.  You couldn’t but to notice Leigh’s posture – she was snuggled up super close to Patrick and it was the cutest thing you had seen.  Leigh’s face was glowing as they were whispering as you and Pete walked towards them.

“Hey, Y/n, how was your dinner,” Leigh asked as looked between you and Pete.

“Apparently not as good as yours” You laughed as you noticed that part of her lipstick was messed up.

Leigh didn’t seem embarrassed by it, but you did notice that Patrick’s face was turning red.

You turned to Pete, “So now what is happening? You mentioned earlier that we would join Patrick and Leigh later. Is later now?”

“It is.  Now we will have a group dinner.  Well not dinner, it’s more like after dinner drinks.” Patrick answered.

The four of you made your way to a larger table and sat down.

While waiting for the drinks to arrive (everyone ordered coffee or a take on coffee), you couldn’t help but look around. Everyone was laughing and joking like you were old friends. You couldn’t help but notice the connection that Patrick and Pete had – it was very similar to the one that you and Leigh have.  You could look at each other and start laughing.

“Y/n, are you ok?” You felt a hand gently rest on your elbow

“hm, what?” You pulled yourself out of your thoughts and looked at Pete.

“Are you ok? You got quiet and spaced out.” Pete looked at you with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, Sorry. I was just thinking”

Pete leaned in, “What were you thinking about?” he placed a lightly on your thigh and the other on the back of your chair and leaned in.

You noticed Leigh give you a concerned look as well.  You gave her a smile.

“It’s nothing serious, you guys.” You smiled. “I was just noticing that the connection you and Patrick have is very similar to the one that Leigh and I have. I think it’s just wonderful that we all have this connection together and it fees likes we’ve known each other forever.”

Pete pulled you in for a hug and gave you a light kiss on your temple which caused you to blush.

“It does feel like we’ve known each other forever” Patrick agreed and kissed Leigh’s hand.

“Hey, Y/n? I need to pee” Leigh said abruptly and stood up.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, Leigh, I will go to the bathroom with you.”

Even before you could make it to the bathroom, Leigh grabbed your hands and pulled you out of earshot of the boys.

“Did Pete tell you that they got us adjoining hotel rooms?” Leigh frantically whispered.

“Yes, he did. A room for us and a room for them – if that’s how we want it” You winked at Leigh.

“Girl, that’s what I want. There’s just something between me and Patrick and I really want to explore it tonight.” Leigh giggled. “And it looks like there’s something between you and Pete”

You once again felt yourself blushing. “Clearly, it’s not as intense as what is between you and Patrick, but yes. I think there’s something between Pete and me.”

You and Leigh held hands and looked at each other.

“Leigh you are my very best friend in the whole world.  I want nothing more for you to be happy.  Even though I’m still not clear on how all of this is going to happen or why this happening to us, you deserve to be happy and I will do whatever I can to help you achieve that” You smiled at Leigh.

“y/n, I love you very much.  I’m so glad that you decided to accept this invitation.  It just feels just so right to me. Patrick’s hand feels like a perfect fit in mine and it just feels like we have been together from the start. Even though neither one of us really believes in soulmates, but this connection deserves to be explored” Leigh smiled back.

“No matter what happens, I will always have your back, Leigh.  If at either of us feel uncomfortable at ANY time, just remember our codeword: Riptide. I will be there in a heartbeat if you need me to.”

“Same goes for you. If you ever feel uncomfortable with that very pretty man, you let me know” Leigh laughed and winked at you.

“I think we’ve left the boys alone for long enough” You giggled. “Who knows what kind of trouble they may have gotten into.”

As you walked back to the table where Patrick and Pete were sitting, you noticed that they had moved closer together and they were whispering with their heads together.

“Hey, boys,” you said with a smile on your face as you and Leigh made your way back to the table.

Patrick and Pete turned to look at you and Leigh and they smiled at you both.

Leigh took a deep breath and sighed “Ok, Patrick. After discussing it with Y/N, I will take you up on the offer of watching a movie with you tonight. However, there is on a little problem. Neither Y/n or I have “normal” clothes” Leigh used air quotes around normal.

“Yeah, all we have are the clothes we were wearing this morning and now these elaborate dresses” You agreed with Leigh. “We can’t necessarily have a relaxing evening if we don’t have relaxing clothes.”

Patrick laughed and gave you both a smile, “You guys really wouldn’t think we would’ve planned this much, and not thought of clothes for you guys? Everything is back at the hotel – clothes, shower goodies, whatever else you guys could need for the next few days.”

Pete looked at you and smiled, “We wanted to make sure that you guys would be comfortable staying with us. We tried to think of everything we could”

Leigh grabbed Patrick’s hand, “Well, shall we go watch the movie?” You could see the color rising in her face and her looking Patrick up and down.

You let out a laugh “I guess we are ready to head back to the hotel.” You held out your hand to Pete.  Pete looked at you with raised eyebrows and took your hand.

As you and Pete got back into the limo, Patrick and Leigh were once again sitting in the back, cuddling and ignoring everyone around them.

As Pete settled next to you, you grabbed his arm and wrapped it around your shoulders and leaned in close to his ear, “Since I didn’t get a chance to earlier, want me to tell you how pretty you are?”

Pete looked at you with a crooked grin, “Yes, please.”


	4. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness

The four of you walked into the lobby of the hotel.

“Holy shit” you whispered looking at how epic and grand the lobby was.  You had never seen anything like this before – it looked like everything was made from marble. 

You caught Leigh’s eye and she gave you a wink which caused you to roll your eyes.

You walked over to the front desk, “Hi there…umm Steve” you said looking at the young gentleman’s nametag, “I have some odd questions”

He just looked at you with a quizzical look.

“Do you have vending machines? Or maybe a breakfast buffet?”

“Y/n, what are you doing?” Pete came over and placed a hand on the small of your back.

You looked between him and the elevator, which caused him to look at the elevator to see Leigh giving the both of you a thumbs up while getting close to Patrick.

“Oh, I see” Pete let out a chuckle.

“Thanks, Steve” you grinned at the young man again.

“No worries” Steve smiled at you.

Pete took your hand and lead you over to the elevator. You couldn’t help yourself, but you were getting nervous about everything.  Leigh may have been self-assured, but you were not.  Was Pete expecting anything from you; would it turn out bad?  The elevator dinged and Pete leads you off the elevator.

Before you knew it, you were standing in front of the hotel room door.

“Y/n, please know that just because are sharing the room, nothing needs to happen”

“I know Pete, you keep reminding me” You cupped his face and grinned at him.

Pete opened the door and ushered you in. Looking around the room, you were overwhelmed by it. It was probably as large as the apartment you shared with Leigh; it had 2 California king beds each with what looked to be 10 pillows.  The far wall was nothing but windows; there was a massive TV hanging on the wall.

You walked over to what you assumed was the bathroom and opened the door. Not only was there a large jacuzzi tub, but on the opposite end of the bathroom, there was a large shower, it also had a large vanity that was perfect for doing makeup.  You walked out of the bathroom and caught Pete’s eye.  He was watching and grinning at you.

“Holy shit, Pete. This is amazing” you said while walking around the room. “Is this the closet?” you opened the door – and it was.  It was a large walk-in closet that was full of clothes.

You looked out one of the windows, “Wait, this is also a balcony?” You slide open the door to find a cute little table.

Pete came up behind you “It is, in case you want coffee on the balcony.  We are also facing the sunrise in the mornings” Pete walked over to you on the balcony and took your hand and smiled at you.

“I really would like to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable,” you smiled at Pete.

“Of course,” Pete lead you inside. “Your clothes are in the closet.  I also got you this” Pete reached in and grabbed a basket full of various shower goodies.  “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got you a little bit of everything” Pete gave you a small smile and you noticed he was blushing.

You took this time upon yourself to make a move – you closed the gap between you two and kissed his check. “Thank you” you whispered against his cheek. “I’m going to shower and change, then you can get changed if that’s ok,” you asked.

“Of course, babe. Whatever you want.”

After grabbing some clothes – shorts, and t-shirt and placing the basket of shower goodies in the bathroom you walked back out. “Hey, question,” you asked shyly.

“Yes?” Pete looked at you.

“Could you unzip the back of my dress? I can’t quite get it”

You saw a bit of panic flash across Pete’s face “Yeah, not a problem” Pete crossed the room to you.

You turned around, and you felt Pete’s hands lightly on your waist. As he reached for the zipper, you could feel the rough spots on his hands from playing the base for years. After the zipper was undone, you decided to lean back into Pete just to see his reaction. 

“Oh, that feels nice” you sighed as you leaned back against Pete.

Pete had lightly wrapped his arms around your waist “What does? Leaning against me, or having the zipper undo”

“Both” You laughed.

Pete lightly kissed the top of your shoulder and you let out a soft moan. You couldn’t help but feel like this night would end up with you and Pete sleeping together, and you perfectly fine with it now.

“Pete” you sighed as he continued to kiss your shoulder and neck, “I still need to shower”

“You know, I could shower with you,” Pete said in-between kisses.

You turned around in Pete’s arms and looked at him. “Maybe another time” You winked at him and stepped away from him.

“Not a problem,” Pete grinned, “I will be here waiting when you are done.” Pete sat down on one of the beds.

After your shower, which was probably the best one you’ve had in your whole life, you walked into the room and noticed the Pete had changed into basketball shorts and a tank top and he had ordered room service and set up a cute little table.

“Pete, we just ate, why did you order food?” You asked as Pete grinned at you.

“It’s not full meals.  It’s just snacks!” he opened one of the containers and inside was a trail mix blend and another one had fruit and yet another one had ice cream.

You laughed at him while you got into the bed “Holy shit, this bed is amazing” you moaned as you stretched out. You looked at Pete who was standing by the bed watching you “Well, are you going to join me?”, you grinned and patted the bed.

“I wanted you to be sure” Pete gave you a half smile as he crawled into bed and propped himself up next to you.

You moved closer to him and put your head on his shoulder which caused him to adjust his arm, so it was wrapped around your shoulders and your head was more on his chest than his shoulder.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” you noticed how fast his heart was beating.  Pete grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and started scrolling through the movies.  You noticed that he was also rubbing your arm which caused you to shiver a bit.

“Do any of these look good to you?”

You sat up to adjust your position and to make yourself more comfortable and you placed a leg over his leg. “How about Ant-Man?”

“Sure, I like that movie” Pete put the remote down and wrapped his arms around you, so one arm was back on your upper arm and the other one was on your thigh of the leg draped over his leg; he was making small circles on your thigh and it was the best feeling.

As the movie played on, you noticed how being snuggled up with Pete felt like home and everything just felt right. 

“Hey, Pete?” You moved away from slightly so you could look at him

“Yeah” He wasn’t fully paying attention to you, but you were hoping your next question would bring his full attention to you.

“Do you wanna kiss me?”

“Of course, I do, Y/n. Do you want to kiss me?”

“I do” you sat up to face Pete.

As you moved in to kiss Pete, he lightly grabbed the sides of your face and pulled you closer to him. The kiss started slowly while you two explored each other’s mouths.  Pete slowly slides his hands from your face to your back as he tried to pull you closer, this caused you to moan into Pete’s mouth in response.  While kissing Pete, you moved to straddle Pete’s lap.

“Shit, Y/n” Pete moaned

“Sorry, I’ll move” Pete grabbed your hips and looked at you with dark lustful eyes

“Don’t you dare.” Pete caressed your hips and slide his hands up to the hem of your shirt. “You know this is actually my shirt, however, it looks better on you”

You slide your hands over Pete’s and grabbed the hem of the shirt and quickly pulled it off and threw it across the room.

Pete’s eyes scanned over your naked chest taking everything in.  He slowly moved his hands towards your chest, and you closed your eyes when his hands made contact with your breasts. As he slowly squeezed your breasts you could feel the roughness of his hands and you placed your hands on his chest to keep your balance.

“Pete” you moaned while he was playing with your nipples, you started to roll your hips against him

“Y/n” Pete moaned.  You opened your eyes and grinned at him as you leaned forward and started kissing his neck. Your hands made their way to the hem of his tank top and you tugged it off of him while adjusting your position, so you were kneeling between his legs.

You continued to kiss your way down Pete’s neck and chest and stopped right above the waistband of his shorts and you looked up at him, “Nice tattoo” which caused him to let out a small laugh.

You went back to kissing right above the waistband all while palming his stiffening erection.

“Oh, Y/n, shit”

You couldn’t help yourself, but you grinned at him while sliding his shorts down.  You wrapped your hand around Pete and you slowly slid Pete into your mouth.  As you slid Pete in and out of your mouth, you could feel Pete slide his hands through your hair.

“mmm, yes” Pete moaned “Fuck, your mouth feels so good, Y/n”

You pulled your mouth away and you continued to stroke Pete as you moved to kiss Pete.  Pete kissed you with such intensity that caused you to stop stroking him and wrap your arms around him. You pulled away and quickly took off your shorts and turned your attention back to Pete.

“Y/n, you are so beautiful,” Pete said before crashing his mouth back onto yours. Pete’s hands traveled down your body and one slid between your legs causing you to moan.

Pete kissed down your neck and chest as he slowly slid one, then two fingers into you causing you to buck against him.  Pete’s mouth found one of your nipples and he started lightly bite and lick one of them all while sliding in another finger and his thumb found your sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, Pete” you could feel yourself approaching your climax “I’m going to cum”

Pete slid his fingers out of you and went to adjust your position on the bed and you decided to make a bold move.  You grabbed Pete’s hand that was just inside of you and looked him directly in the eyes as you placed each finger in your mouth and began to suck on each finger.

“Shit, babe”

“Pete, please” you begged

Pete leaned down and kissed your neck as you adjusted yourself beneath him and you could feel that Pete was also putting on a condom. You could feel him at your entrance, and it caused you to moan in response.

You couldn’t help but gasp when Pete finally did slide into you.  “Fuck, Pete”

“Y/n, are you ok?” Pete asked once he was fully inside of you

You sighed “Shit, yeah I’m fine, I promise” you smiled up at him.

“Good” He gave you a grin and started sliding in and out of you slowly.  As the pace built up, you wrapped your legs around him and closed your eyes.

You dug your nails into Pete’s back which caused him to let out a moan in your ear. “Pete, I’m close” you whispered

“Shit so am I, Y/n”

After a few more moments, you both rode waves the ecstasy looking into each other’s eyes.

“Y/n, are you ok”

You had closed your eyes and placed your arm over your face, you moved your arm and looked at Pete.

“I’m fine I promise” You kissed Pete’s forehead, “I just need to let that memory sink into my head” you laughed.

Pete laughed as well, “Well hopefully that won’t be the last time” Pete got off of you and out of the bed, “I will get cleaned up, then maybe we can actually watch the movie”

As Pete got himself cleaned up, you looked around to find your clothes.  As you pulled on your clothes, Pete came out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around you.

“Are you ok, with what happened?” He asked

“Yes, I am, dork” You laughed “I loved it and I look forward to doing it again”

“I’m going to need some more coffee and break before we do it again tonight” Pete grinned

“Not what I meant. Now, how about that movie?”

“Ok, I will restart it” Pete grabbed the remote and started the movie again, while you turned the lights completely off.

You crawled into the bed and go under the covers and cuddled against Pete.  You could feel yourself falling asleep.

“Pete, I’m tired.”

Pete kissed your head, “Ok, go ahead and sleep love.  I will be here”

You rested your head on Pete’s chest and closed your eyes and fell asleep.


	5. The Party

“Y/n”

You slowly opened your eyes because you thought you heard your name.

“Y/n”

Looking over you noticed that Pete was still fast asleep.  You felt a huge smile cross your face as you watched him sleep.  You leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

*Light knock* “Y/n!”

You realized that Leigh was calling your name through the door that connected the rooms.  Last night suddenly flashed before your eyes and you wondered how much they had heard.

You got out of bed and pulled on the shorts Pete was wearing last night and his shirt. “Leigh? What’s wrong?” you said while opening the door.

Leigh gave a quick look into the room and noticed that one bed hadn’t been slept in and gave you a huge smile and pulled you through the door.

Once through the door, you realized why you hadn’t heard Leigh and Patrick and let out a thankful sigh - there was a full living room/dining room/kitchen separating your rooms.

“Holy shit..these guys really did go all out” you whispered looking around.  You noticed that breakfast was already set up in the kitchen. “Did you order breakfast, Li?”

“Nope, it was here when I woke up, I think the boys must’ve set it up” She said while pouring herself some coffee.

“Now, Y/n, tell me how your night went?” Leigh patted the couch next to her as she sat down, grinning at you.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Leigh, clearly you know how it went” Leigh just continued to stare at you with a huge grin. “It was, awesome” You laughed “Probably the most connected and fun I’ve had in a very long time” you admitted.

“Oh, Y/n, that’s so great! I’m so happy for you!” Leigh laughed “You guys clicked, Patrick and I clicked…this has been the best…I guess mini vacation we’ve ever had”

“It was intense at first, but I’m so glad we got to do this together. Now, we just need to survive this party tonight and figure out what happens from there.” You sighed as you took a bite of your bagel.

“Yeah…It’ll be interesting to see what happens afterward – this” Leigh pointed to everything around you guys “can’t last, like we can’t live in a hotel – we have jobs and lives and the boys need to continue on with their lives as well.”

You drank your coffee, glaring at Leigh.  She always had a knack for mentioning the obvious and at this moment, you didn’t want to admit that she was right.  This was all fun and games, but what would happen after the party?

“There you are”

You looked over your shoulder and you saw Pete walking through the door wearing a pair of grey sweats. He had a large smile on his face when you looked at him.

“Good morning Leigh”

“Morning Pete”

“Is Patrick still sleeping?” Pete sat down next to you on the couch with a cup of coffee.

“He is. I may have worn him out last night.” Leigh winked as you and Pete laughed.

“Well, he needs to get up because we have to get ready for the party tonight”

“I will go get him” Leigh gave you another wink and went back to the bedroom.

“How did you sleep, Y/n?” Pete asked as soon as Leigh was out of earshot.

“I slept very well; did you sleep ok?”

“It was probably the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while.” Pete smiled at you “Are you ok…with everything?”

You sighed “I am ok with everything; however, Leigh and I were just talking about what would happen after the party.”

Pete placed his hand on your leg, “We can talk about it if you.  I know this whole thing has been fast-paced and a bit over the top, but I really want you to know that I care greatly for you and I’m all in for this” he pointed between you and him.

You couldn’t help but grin. “Thanks, Pete.  That puts my mind at ease for now.  I’m also worried about how much press is going to be at this party.  Like that scares me.”

Pete reached over and pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head “I will protect you from them and don’t forget that you will be wearing a mask so no one will know who you are.  If you don’t want them to know, then we can make that happen”

“Awww you guys are adorable,” Leigh said as her and Patrick sat down on the other couch.

“Morning you two,” Patrick said.

“Well, he lives!” Pete teased which caused Patrick to turn red.

“I think it’s time we pull ourselves together and head on over to the venue and start checking everything out to make sure everything runs smoothly for tonight” Pete stood up.

Patrick followed suit and stood up “Meet in the lobby in about an hour?”

“Deal.”

_An Hour Later_

Walking into the club that Pete booked for his party, you couldn’t believe the work that Pete put into this birthday.  The theme was a 1920’s masquerade party and everything was black, and gold and you knew that if Gatsby had seen this, he would’ve been jealous.

“Pete, this is…” You turned to face him, “this is very over the top!”

Pete just laughed at you, “Clearly.  Now, let’s go change.  Outfits are in the back”

“What do you mean “outfits”?” Leigh asked while the four of you were walking to the back, “Are we not wearing the dresses from earlier?” You and Leigh exchanged glances.

“You can if you want, but you might want to look at the other dresses” Patrick shrugged.

As you looked at the dresses, you realized that they were just shorter versions of the ball gowns and they had way more sequins on them.

“I don’t know about Leigh, but I’m going to wear the long dress.” You laughed as you looked at the short dress and holding it up and noticing how short it really was.

“I wouldn’t be mad if you wore the shorter one” Pete laughed.

“Shut up Pete” you grinned at him.

The boys left you and Leigh alone so you guys could get dressed.  After getting dressed, getting your hair and makeup done, you realized it was close to the start time of the party and you two walked back out to the front of the club.

Pete was talking to Patrick, Joe, Andy and a few other people that you didn’t recognize, and when he noticed you walking towards him, he gave you a large smile.

“Y/n, you are beautiful”

“Thanks” you whispered as you took his hand.

“Everyone, this is Y/n. Y/n this is everyone” Pete introduced you to the group.  As more people started to fill up the club, the DJ started playing what sounded like 1920s remixes of his favorite songs and the lights dimmed, “Let’s go,  Y/n, I need to make an entrance” Pete whispered and pulled you away from the crowd.

You weren’t sure what kind of entrance Pete wanted to make as you stood behind a curtain, but you couldn’t help to notice how excited he was.  He was radiating happiness and he leaned over to kiss you, just as the curtain rose.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the birthday boy! Pete Wentz!”

You pulled away from the kiss as everyone the club was clapping and screaming at you two.  You knew that one of these pictures was going end up plastered all over various websites and tabloid magazines and you were very thankful for your mask.  Pete was laughing and grabbed your hand as he walked down the stage stairs waving at everyone.

Pete pulled you close as you guys started to slow dance and you instantly recognized the song that was playing.

“Pete” you whispered and grinned, “I love this song”

“And all I ever knew, only you” Pete whispered along with the song as you guys continued to dance.

Soon the dance floor was crowded with bodies and everyone was dancing and having a good time.

Pete started making his rounds to thank everyone for coming after the song finished and you made your way to the bar with Leigh.

“So, how did Pete know that I loved “Only You”?” You grinned at Leigh while handing her a drink.

“A little bird might’ve told him” She grinned and took a drink, “Wait, look. Isn’t that Brendon Urie?” Leigh was pointing to a tall man at the other end of the bar who was talking to a girl.

“It is!” You were watching Brendon have an intense conversation with a girl. “Leigh, we shouldn’t be watching this.”

“You really shouldn’t” Pete whispered in your ear.

“Pete! You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that” You laughed.  As you turned around you noticed that Pete had you pinned against the bar with his arms on either side of you.  As you looked into Pete’s eyes you noticed that they were darker than normal and that he was watching you very closely. You grinned as you licked your lips “How are you going to stop me from watching Brendon and this mystery girl then?”

Pete let out a soft groan, “As the date of the birthday boy, you have to dance with me” Pete suddenly grabbed your waist and pulled you back to the dance floor.  You couldn’t help but to laugh as Pete started dancing around without a care in the world.  You shrugged and started dancing right along with Pete.

After dancing for what felt like hours, you collapsed into a chair next to Leigh and Patrick.  “How goes it, love birds”

Leigh giggled, “We are just fine…tired but fine”

Patrick yawned, “Yeah it’s getting late. We should really get back to the hotel.”

As you looked at how tired Leigh and Patrick were, it did hit you how late it was.  “I will find Pete and we can leave.”

As you walked over to Pete, you noticed that he was saying goodbye to a few people and talking with the employees of the club.  “I just want to thank you guys for everything” Pete was saying to the staff, “You guys took care of everyone in an amazing way” Pete was tipping the staff when he saw you walking over.

“Hey, birthday boy. Are we ready to leave? Do we need to help clean up?” You asked the staff.

“Don’t worry about it, we have it covered.  Thank you for asking though” The manager said.

Pete grabbed your hand, “Let’s go get Leigh and Patrick and head back to the hotel.”

Leigh and Patrick were waiting by the front door as you and Pete walked over, “Let’s go to bed, you guys”

After everyone had piled into the limo, you took off your mask and laid your head on Pete’s shoulder, “Did you have fun, birthday boy?”

“I sure did, Y/n. Thank you for being here” Pete kissed the top of your head.

“Happy Birthday, Pete” You whispered as you closed your eyes.  You were looking forward to crawling into the nice hotel bed and sleeping for days.


End file.
